I miss my family
by meerkatcosmo113
Summary: songfic I miss my family/Nowhere by naked brothers band AKA nat and alex wolff cosmo,wanda and timmy's mom and dad are fighting and timmy thinks he stared it PLZ R


Well here is my first good story hopefully I came up with this one night it is really crappy but whatever I'm not used to writte so a lot a words are spelled wrong so i'm sorry for that

Cosmo-just get on with the story

me-whatever here is the story

* * *

Timmy walked through the door with the sad look on his face. He ran to his bed and cryed. His mom and dad were fighting the last few weeks, and so were Cosmo and Wanda. Then he heared the door slam shut. "Fine then, if you dont need me then I will just sleep on the couch!" Timys Dad scramed."Fine with me!" Timmys mom called back. Then Timmy heared a poof behind him. "If that is what you want then I will!" Cosmo yell at Wanda. "That is what I what ,Cosmo, now go!" Wanda yelled right back, not hasiteing ,Cosmo, then turned and poofed away.

_**I know this was suppose to be fun  
I know all our troubles are done **_

Every thing Timmy knews was gone. He sat up and looked at Wanda, his eyes still wet and red. Wanda knew Timmy was crying, but she too was about to cry. And she had to be strong for Timmy. So she just poofed back to her castle.

_**But I don't feel alright  
I know we were gonna be alone  
Together  
**_This was not how it was suppost to be. They were suppost to be a big happy family. But that was not how it was.

_**I miss my family  
I miss my family  
Not that you're not enough  
But the road so far  
And we couldn't walk it  
We're in the middle of nowhere **_

Timmy then got up and got a peice of paper. And stared to ask if he did this if he caused all of fighting. The fighting stared when he made another dumb wish, and Wanda said not to make the wish then Cosmo said she was nagging, and they stared to fight worrse then Timmy has seen ever.

_**I have mixed feelings right now  
I know we've been planning this  
For ohh so long  
I know we were gonna be alone  
Together  
**_Then Timmy went to ask his parents what to do when two people who like each other fight, but right as he walk in the hall his mom was yelling at his dad. They where saying mean things to each other just like Cosmo and Wanda were.

_**I miss my family  
I miss my family  
Not that you're not enough  
But the road so far  
And we could'nt walk it  
We're in the middle of nowhere **_

His mom dad and godparents have been fight for two weeks now non stop. Timmy does not what to see his dad on some days and his mom on aothers or the same with Cosmo and Wanda. He misses his family! His one big family! He wants it back!

_**I miss my family  
I miss my family  
I miss my family  
**_Then Timmy pasted out on his commputer desk, but before he pasted out he wrotte some thing on the paper, and cryed him self to sleep.

_**Not that you're not enough  
But the road so far **_

_**And we couldn't walk it  
We're in the middle of nowhere **_

Then Timmy's mom heared some thing and went in Timmy's room and then gaped. Timmy's dad came in and then read what Timmy wrotte 'did I do this. Did I make them fight like that. I did not mean to make them fight. I love both of them. I miss my family. I need them. I never wanted this.'

_**We're in the middle of nowhere  
**_'I feel helpless to do anything to help them.' Timmy's mom and dad gaped and decided to try and work things out. Then Cosmo poofed back to cheak on Timmy, and at the some time so did Wanda and unknownly poofed up right next to each other. And they saw Timmy's note. Then Cosmo looked up and Wanda and gave him a big hug and apuliged. Then Wanda gave him a kiss and said sorry too. Timmy woke and looked up. And Cosmo saw him and asked if that is really how he felt. Timmy did not say any thing. He had seen the kiss, normaly he would be grossed out but he would rather have them kiss than yell at each other. He just ran to them and gave them the bigest hug ever. Then later that night Timmys parents came up and saw Timmy cruled up in a ball on his bed then (thinking he is asleep) they both kissed him good night before going to bed. When they left Cosmo and wanda poofed back. And gave each gave Timmy a big hug and said good night. then they turned to each other and gave a good night kiss. Again Timmy did not mind at all he was just happy to see they kiss than fight in facted he acaly liked it. With that Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fish bowl for a nice quite night in each other arms.

_**We're in the middle of nowhere**_

* * *

note this is my first songfic and it took me THREE days to come up with this lame fic PS if you have not noticed i am a huge fan of cosmo and wanda they areaz just the cuttest cuple ever *waits for some thing to happing* ok plz no flames till next time R&R and good bye


End file.
